gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Archived yo 17:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Weapon stats I know that it's game files stats but... Is it really possible to fire 75 rounds in one minute with the Grenade Launcher? If not, we should do like the vehicle stats template; Spliting tested info and game files info. AndreEagle17 20:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : I suspected that there would be something wrong and I also doubt that the game files would be wrong about the RoF of weapons, so yeah, I agree with you. AndreEagle17 20:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Steam update available now PC Downloading - 816.2 MB. smurfy (coms) 12:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) 1 download and install on Steam. Loading up now but have to go to bed, it's 1am and I have work in the morning :( smurfy (coms) 13:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Templates Hey Rain, I didn't extend the __NOEDITSECTION__ deployment to other templates because it does not work as intended, it drops the edit function for all sections on a page, not just the current section. I've left it on the staff-only warning templates but no need to use it on templates that anyone can use. smurfy (coms) 05:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : I got fed up with the noeditection bug today and started removing it from templates. If you find any I have missed that are locked to admins, can you let me know? Thanks. smurfy (coms) 09:18, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Dodo not in GTA V PC See at Talk:Dodo. GMRE (talk) 15:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) May 19 Update Fix Just wanted to drop you some thanks for sharing how to fix that update. It totally screwed with the main wiki I edit and it looks much better now I know how to get around it! Cheers! 15:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Spam Protection Filter Another one of these protection filters has popped up. This time, on the Regina page. I've tried to source the problem, but no look so far. Could you take a look? 17:42, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Business Infobox Is there any way to change the color of the image background to gray to prevent black logos of disappearing, like what happened in this page? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 17:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : Done. smurfy (coms) 23:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Div Collapse Faults I have a problem. I recently "div-ed" my user page to make each segment collapsable. Problem is, this afternoon, it decides to delete all the separate divs, and combined it into one - automatically. Can you take a look? Half of my user page is missing, and requires 1 "expand" to reveal all of it - which isn't how it worked last night. 14:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Could you take a look? -- 19:04, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- 19:18, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Jet Hi just want to say jet spawn point in pc and ps4 is different in pc they always shown landing but never take off but and in section pof ps4 jet spwan point , its say jet take off so thats different. J GTA (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC) User page Div error (again) Thanks for fixing it, but it seems that everytime I edit my user page, it automatically puts the tags around the divs. Can you source the problem, again? xD Thanks. : Yeah, I fixed it before you could take a look. Thanks Anyway. -- 14:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) SMGs I already "renamed" the page for you, I agree with the rename since you added it. AndreEagle17 21:18, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : Sure, i'll help you out. AndreEagle17 23:13, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :: It's done. AndreEagle17 00:23, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Template:Infobox Hey Rain, long time no talk... Anyway, the current infobox's background is white, while the draft version is grey. With these differences, is it okay to proceed replacing the draft template with the live one? MC (MyComputer) 12:42, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the infobox had been used in some . MC (MyComputer) 12:46, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll work on it. :) MC (MyComputer) 12:51, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Rain, looks like the draft did not automatically insert the "caption" code into the template. The caption did not appear in any of the infoboxes that we have updated. Do you know how to fix this? MC (MyComputer) 13:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. Thanks Rain. MC (MyComputer) 13:07, July 16, 2015 (UTC) New Infobox Images Sorry to say this, but your new infobox images for the helicopters are awful. A while back, you complained at me because my version of the Savage image (which can now be found in the gallery) had a shadow casting over it (casted by the propellor), yet your version of the Air Ambulance (and Maverick) do this aswell. Is this some kind of competition? Not to mention the awful contrast between the black marks on the tarmac with the bright helicopter. Sorry to say this, but they're terrible. 11:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Railgun Hey Rain, could you check the game files to see the damage per shot of the Railgun? Thanks. AndreEagle17 23:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : Damn that's a little misleading, I better add it to the trivia section instead; because it is statistically weaker than the Gusenberg Sweeper. AndreEagle17 13:43, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Ho Chi Sock userbox? Ho Chi Sock is quite a humorous, non-sentient character in GTA (which would fit the description of the userbox if you can). 17:55, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :"This user thinks Ho Chi Sock is the funniest character in the GTA Series." 17:59, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. 18:18, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Since there are 3 patroller spots open, do you want to have another go at it? 17:29, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sig Problems Hey Rain. I apologise for being rude lately, especially after everything happening lately. I have a problem with my signature. When I click the signature button, the date always goes in a separate "black box", similar to when putting content inside tags. Eg this Date goes here for some stupid reason Can you take a look? Look at the bottom of my talk page for an example. • • 17:57, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Colored Links of Staff members Hi Rain. So over on my own wiki, I want to colour the links of staff members (like we have on the GTA Wiki). How do I do that? • • 10:33, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :I can't find the local Common.ss. Also, is there meant to be an "a" in front of the code you typed. ? -- • • 10:54, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Update: Got it. Done. Do I have to do that to every user who's a staff member, can't I make it defaultly color users that are Admins, Bcrat, Patroller, etc? -- • • 11:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, how can I get the "Patroller" and Bureaucrat" tags next to Bcrats and Moderators/Rollback/ChatMod? The GTA Wiki has "Patroller" and "Bureaucrat" next to these users, but on my wiki, it either says "Moderator" or "Admin". -- • • 12:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Sprunk Stop erasing my info, I know a lot about the Grand Theft Auto franchise and the stuff I put is valid. :Sure the article doesn't state a reason on why it was abandoned, but there's obviously a reason. My fact simply tells the viewer that since it's the only Sprunk factory in Liberty City and since Sprunk is so popular and a product that's sold at retailers across the city, it doesn't make sense why it was shut down. Also about the point you made about Sprunk relocating their factory somewhere else, sure they could do that. The only problem with that is they didn't relocate. So, it brings up the question, "Who or what company manufactures Sprunk, since the building in Tudor was the only Sprunk factory?" Sorry if I was being rude, it just bugged me, that you kept erasing my fact. A little more could've been added, sure but I feel like it explained my fact enough.--SeemsLegit53 (talk) 20:05, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Infobox images Stretch fixed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 13:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, I imagine there will be a few with tiny images that will have that issue. I suppose we can do something like this. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Trivia for Willard (car) Good day, I was directed here by "Monkeypolice188", with regards to an edit that I made to the page about the car called the Willard. According to "Monkeypolice188", a note that I added to the trivia for that car (that it is the only vehicle with a named manufacturer in the Grand Theft Auto series to have the same manufacturer and vehicle names) had been reverted due to guidelines created by you, stating that "this is the only" trivia notes should not be used. While I can understand the value of such guidelines for certain instances of trivia, I personally believe that my particular note should be an exception, as such an uncommon instance of a car having the exact same name as its manufacturer must surely be of note. I would like to request to have my note placed back on the trivia of the page. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:17, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The trivia point in question has been proven false, as more than one vehicle (the Kraken and the Jugular) shares the trait of having the same vehicle and manufacturer name. Thank you anyway. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:16, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Badges Hey Rain, good to see you back. In future, could you name the badge images as "VehicleName-GTAV(or GTAO)-Badges" or "VehicleName-GTAV-Detail". Your choice. Just for consistency. :) Monk Talk 14:57, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :In terms of the FULL name, we prefer a custom name for the wiki, to make it suitable, but, for things like vehicles, use of the game-file name, such as "Seashark2 for "Seashark2-GTAV-Badges" is also suitable :) Just keep in mind that, what's in the Current Design Galleries should really be consistent, so each file name should be "VehicleName-GTAV-Extra" for each field of the gallery. Monk Talk 15:03, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Badges Hey man. Most of the vehicles introduced after and including the Heists Update don't have badge images here, could you get them? I see you're slowly workimg through some :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:08, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :That's great. Hope it goes well! :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:20, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Barracks Semi Meh, that was Sean's idea back in July. I don't think it should be like that - unnecessary. Monk Talk 21:41, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Carbon RS Hey Rain. Whassup? I've been trying to work out why it did that Legendary Motorsport swap wrong all morning. - Solved it. In the "Find and replace", I asked it to find "Legendarymotorsport" and replace it with "Legendary Motorsport". But, underneath that, I also asked it to find "Legendarymotorsport.net" and replace it with "Legendary Motorsport". Because finding "Legendarymotorsport" was placed above finding "Legendarymotorsport'.net'", it was basically finding "Legendarymotorsport" before ".net", and therefore failing to remove the ".net" part, as I never asked it to replace "Legendary Motorsport.net" with "Legendary Motorsport". That's very confusing, I know xD I'll rerun it through the articles and swap the two around. Monk Talk 12:04, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see. A lot of pages have been affected, so it'd be greated to patch up the red links soon. 13:51, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I think it has fixed them all. Don't count on it, but I'm sure it's fixed them all now. If there's some that haven't, that's because of the amount of variation that comes into play with the word structure and spacing, and whatnot. Monk Talk 14:02, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler I thought all of GTA IV Missions have a spoiler. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 20:20, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :They don't really have. Only articles with significant spoilers (such as the endings) should be tagged as spoilers. A random GTA IV mission where you need to kill a guy for just one mission isn't a major spoiler. 20:41, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Ivan Bytchkov isn't a Spoiler ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 20:53, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No, he's a minor character with very little significance in the entire storyline. Just because his fate is up to player's choice does not warrant the use of the template. I think you're overusing the spoiler tag, it should only be added to articles with significant spoilers (e.g. ending missions). 20:56, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 20:58, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle_class2 Jeez, why didn't I think of that? xD Brilliant idea mate. Monk Talk 16:59, May 16, 2016 (UTC)